


Stormy and Jessica get Trumped

by 123z



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: What really happened in Lake Tahoe 2006.





	Stormy and Jessica get Trumped

**Author's Note:**

> In no way shape or form is this a true account of actual events, I made it up.

Lake Tahoe, July 2006.

xxx

It was here that Stormy met with the future President of the United States who, amongst other projects, was still appearing regularly on television.  
The sassy blonde honey was in town at the request of her adult movie company and was present at a charity golf tournament close by to the Harrah's Lake Tahoe.  
Alongside her was friend and co star Jessica Drake, the smouldering blonde from Texas, also signed with Wicked Pictures. 

Donald Trump had a good round of golf which was surprising since he could not take his eyes off the pair of stacked porn stars as they followed the players around the course.  
The second he putted to finish at the eighteenth hole he hurried to their side and introduced himself to the gorgeous girls.  
He sauntered off five minutes later with a wry smile having successfully invited them to take dinner with him in his hotel room.

"What about his wife, Melania, is she here?" Wondered Jessica.

"Are you kidding! What do you think? Us two and him and his wife? Get real babe, he wants sex."

"He's a damn creep with stupid hair. He's narrow minded and he treats women like shit. We're just pieces of ass to him."

"Yeah," agreed Stormy, "but he's loaded. Let's go eat his food and see how things turn out."

They made their way to their respective rooms to freshen up.

x

Two hours later the blondes turned up at the penthouse suite, outside of which stood a brawny six foot bodyguard in a dark single breasted suit.  
The girls had tottered along a carpeted wide corridor past prints of modern art on the walls. 

Stormy had chosen a shimmering gold mini dress with a plunging neckline and scooped back.  
Bare legged and in strappy lace up high heeled shoes in black she cut a fine figure with her piercing baby blue eyes and long wavy locks with side swept bangs.  
As she walked her gigantic boobs bobbed up and down in the drum tight dress.

Next to her the tall Texan stood at am imposing six feet tall in her knee high boots of suede with the four inch heels and pointed toes.  
Wide hipped, firm assed and long legged, she had a knit mini dress with cowl neck and long sleeves.  
Made from a stretch fabric it hugged her curves and enhanced her delectable butt perfectly.

"Go straight through ladies, Mister Trump awaits you inside."

The man in black turned the door handle and ushered the two beauties into the opulent suite.  
There, in the middle of a well lit room was an elegant couch upon which Trump was sprawled out in a pair of pyjama bottoms and nothing else.  
On a table beside the seat was an ice bucket with a magnum of champagne chilling nicely.  
No sign of dinner.

"Good evening ladies, welcome to my humble abode."

The curmudgeonly billionaire smiled and spread his hands out over his hairy chest.  
The girls took in the breath taking huge room stylishly furnished with sumptuous chairs and fireplace.  
Two expensive rugs were strewn over a tiled floor by a couple of large armchairs which they made themselves comfortable in.  
The high ceiling high window looked directly out onto the lake.

"Nice pad." Said Stormy as she gazed around impressed.

"Glad you like, it cost a pretty penny, but then I can afford it.  
Right there are two bathrooms, marbled floor and gold faucets, and there is a king sized bed in the bedroom over there.  
Drink?"

The girls sat as Trump poured out a drink for each of them into champagne flutes.

"What shall we drink to?"

"How about your new baby son?" Said Jess with a sardonic smile.

"Good idea!" Answered he as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Stormy gave her a look with a big pout as she accepted her glass.  
She knew that there would be something to gain from this little soiree.  
The man was worth a cool billion.

He rose from his seat and padded over to a desk and fished around inside in the top drawer.  
He produced two dvd's and presented them to the seated girls.

"I just love your movies. Could each of you sign my copies?"

He handed over two copies of 'Highway' a porn movie they had both appeared in and had performed a steamy lesbian scene together.

"I must say that I've watched that scene over and over, you two have some nice chemistry between you."

"Thank you, Mister Trump." Said Stormy as she crossed her slender legs with a seductive motion.

"Call me Donald."

He stared directly at her as her dress rode up, exposing the insides of her thighs.  
Her sweet pale skin made the lecherous man's heart race and his prick tingle in his pyjama pants.  
Blessed with high cheekbones and groomed arched brows her face was perfection as she kept his gaze.  
She reached out to put her glass on the table in front of her and her top heavy curves were clearly evident in the daring low cut neckline.

"Hey, does Hugh Hefner know you stole his look?" She laughed at the half naked male.

"What's his name?" Asked Jess as she brushed a loose wave of her buttery blonde hair from he face.

"Who?" Said Trump frowning.

"Your new son." She asked boldly.

"Oh, right. Barron with two r's."

Married to Melania in 2005, his third wife, had given him some satisfaction but he craved beautiful women like he needed oxygen.

"Drink up ladies, this is only an icebreaker."

Trump brought his gaze back to Stormy and leered at her 36DD tits and steepled his fingers.  
He watched her drain her drink and then gestured to the table.

"I want to express my gratitude to you both for coming up here at such short notice.  
On the table you will notice two envelopes, each with your name on it.  
Inside each is $10,000 in crisp twenty's, tax free, no questions asked.  
For ten grand a piece I would like to watch the pair of you make out while I watch, and then I'd very much like to fuck you."

He indicated with a finger at Stormy.

"And then you." He pointed at Jessica.

"We make adult movie and dance on the erotic circuit sure, but we are NOT prostitutes!" 

Jess glared at the pompous man with his preposterous comb over and wild presumptions.

"Quite right, you are both way above having common sex with strangers, you're both stunning and intelligent.  
This is a purely one off between three consenting adults.  
All I ask is one hour of your time."

They studied the grinning man on the couch.  
He was no looker and fairly overweight and it would be an effort to fuck this guy.

"What about it Jess?" Stormy turned to her friend. "You're looking pretty hot today, I'd like to eat your pussy."

"REALLY! You're up for this?"

To answer her question Stormy stood and reached behind her back to unzip her gold dress.  
The blonde bombshell wriggled and wormed her way out of the slinky confines which puddled around her high heels.  
Her twin mountains spilled out large and pendulous and elicited a wolf whistle from Trump.

The stacked woman had been naked underneath the shimmering dress and the other two looked on at her incredible form.  
Trump visibly drooled as he scrutinised the plump vulva that nestled luxuriously between her alluring thighs, a wispy fluff of fair pubes just reached the top.

Highly satisfied he rubbed the front of his pyjama pants and stared unblinking at Stormy.  
The Texan beauty looked at him and then her and gave a heavy sigh.  
Then she too stood and tugged her high necked knit dress off over her head so that her rounded breasts swung free.

Already her nipples stood out proud, two points surrounded by prominent areolas.  
The firm spheres of her high and tight ass pushed up and out behind her in two perfect hemispheres.  
Her smooth cunt looked like a vertical smile between the juncture of her sensational legs that seemed to go on forever.7  
She was tall, very tall and most of her height was leg.

Trump was mesmerised by the naked pair and his erection tented his pants.

"Wonderful, you two are definitely the best looking girls in the adult movie business. To the bedroom then? And keep your heels on."

Jess and Stormy strode in all their naked glory across the room, hip swaying and buns rolling.  
Trump followed slowly behind savouring the sublime image of the two glorious bottoms.  
What a pair of butts! How could those cheeks stay so separate?

Once in the bedroom Jessica stood at the foot of the large bed as Stormy came behind her and ran a hand lightly over the smooth curves of her ripe ass.  
Jess shivered as tender fingers traced out the sensitive spot where the upper thighs met the lower curve of the buttocks.

"Let's put on a good show and maybe he'll cream in his pyjama's. "Whispered Stormy.

Jessica Drake nodded and laid on her back and placed the heel of her left boot up on the sheet.  
Stormy ran one hand down the swell of her friends stomach until she reached the pouting bald labia between those parted thighs.  
As her fingers slid around the moist folds a sizzling shock swept over Jessica.  
Despite her misgivings about the whole affair she was getting into the mood.

Trump had settled in a plush armchair to watch.  
The exquisite figure of Stormy stood in front of him, barely four inches away, teetering on high heels as she tended to the Texan.  
Her pure white skin contrasted with the tanned Jess who writhed on the bed as her body was lovingly caressed.

Stormy flipped her over onto her front and pulled her legs apart by each ankle.  
Jessica supported herself on her elbows which caused her bare ass to point high up in the air.  
Angling herself so as to provide their lecherous host the best view the busty blonde pursed her red lips and kissed the fleshy folds of the protruding pussy in her face.  
Then her tongue slipped into the thoroughly slick quim and then snaked up and down the slit as she used both hands to part the sweet cheeks further.

"Yes, right there, oh!"

Jessica moaned and her belly heaved as she juiced up from the excellent probing tongue and hot breath that heated her opened cleft.  
Donald Trump leaned in, sorely tempted to join in the erotic play.  
Instead he drew down his pants and began to jerk his throbbing erection.

Stormy now laid on top of Jess and pressed her bug tits into the small of her lovers back.  
With her thighs the buxom blonde parted Jessica's legs wider and started to dry hump her with steady gyrations of her pelvis.  
This was perfect for the both of them as they began to enjoy throbbing clits.

"Your turn, babe." Announced Jess after several minutes and rose up from the bed.

Stormy laid back and extended her legs and Jessica lowered her face and brushed her wet lips against the warm muff, then pushed out her tongue and flattened it on the offered slot.  
Jess was renowned for her oral prowess and soon had Stormy tingling all over, giddy with pleasure, flooded by warmth.  
She trembled then gasped as her cunt was stabbed at with tiny and rapid moves that made her dig her heels in the bed.

"OH, honey, that's great." She purred, her voluptuous frame squirming with delight.

Her left leg shook as Jess buried her face in the drooling pussy and brushed the left inner thigh, then the right and then back again.  
Then Stormy exhaled loudly as the bubbly blonde opened her mouth on the steaming cunt and blew divine hit air all over.  
A darting tongue plunged in and out like a miniature cock as Jess nodded her head up and down, her silky tresses fanned out like a curtain.  
Her cute nose nestled against Stormy's clit hard as she pressed forwards.

"Way to go girls!" Cried Trump who pumped his cock with his right fist.

Stormy brought her legs up and plonked them along the spine of the woman eating her out and her fists grabbed bunches of the sheets.  
Jessica carried on regardless, twisting her tongue around the seeping pussy, lapping and sucking and licking and tickling with incredible precision.  
Her own vibrant twat tingled and ached and she was highly aroused.  
Behind her Trump moved to within mere inches of Jessica, sniffing her and rubbing his cock with a lewd slithering sound.  
She decided to move up on top of Stormy who arched her hips up, her cunt begging for more attention.

Stormy closed her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure of flesh on flesh and hands trailing over the expanse of her soft body.  
Jess rained kisses where her hands had been then planted her mouth around the vast left boob of Stormy.  
Simultaneously her hands roamed over Jessica's dream of an ass as they writhed together, French kissing as they romped.

"Such a piece of ass! Reminds me of my daughter."

As Trump leered at them he boldly joined them and immediately began to lick Jessica's cunt from behind.  
She gasped at the obscene intrusion and was further insulted when his big paws squeezed her butt.  
And when he swiped his woody on the crack of her ass and pushed at her with his thick thighs she reared up in disgust.

"Hey! Did I say to fuck me?" She said with an intense scowl on her pretty face.

"No problem, my dear, how about you suck me off?"

Trump tilted her chin up and confronted the irate blonde with his stiff cock, to which Jessica got up and stood with hands on hips.  
She probably had no idea that she looked smoking hot, with her long hair flowing over her right shoulder and her tits and ass on full display. 

"I think MISTER Trump that your happy hour is up."

"But we didn't have sex yet." He said disappointed.

"Fuck off! There is no way you're shoving that thing up me in any shape or form. I'm outta here, and you can stick your money up your ass!"

Jessica Drake grabbed her dress and strode out of the room as fast as her knee high boots could carry her.  
What a jerk she thought, maybe he should go fuck his daughter, the poor woman.

Stormy leaned up on her elbows and watched her friend leave, then turned to the slobbering Trump.  
He approached the bed, his erection sticking up from his hairy groin.

"Our turn, honeybunch?"

He joined her and stroked her left cheek.  
She made no move as his hand came to her collarbone and settled on her hefty left breast.  
He brought his other hand up cupped the magnificent pair of hooters.  
She still didn't respond as he caressed the soft swell of the ample flesh.

"Go for it." She said simply as she raised her bottom up to show him her pink interior.

Trump smiled as he rubbed her moist slot and then he made his move and the head of his knob popped into the opening of her cunt.  
He continued to paw at her pillowy boobs as he bucked his hips and thrust up.  
Stormy met his thrust with her own and drew his length all the way in, grinding her pelvis on his rigid prick.  
He moved in and out a few times and then he grunted and Stormy felt his cock vibrate inside her pussy and realised he was shooting her full of cum.

"Ahhhh, that was a great fuck, honeybunch."

He rolled off and laid on his back like a beached whale, dribbling semen down his thigh.  
He seemed most preoccupied by rearranging his golden hair.

Great fuck? That had been about thirty seconds of squelching noises followed by several grunts of relief from the man.  
Stormy Daniels got up and took a Kleenex from a box on the bedside table and stuffed it up her sodden pussy.  
She tottered over to the bathroom door, making sure to take her envelope as well as her dress.

Trump raised his head as he watched her firm ass rock from side to side.

"Next time I'm in Hollywood I'll give you a call. And feel free to bring another friend."

Stormy nodded and left him alone.  
Ten grand for a minute of sex? Easy money.

END


End file.
